Dofus Book I: Julith
Dofus Book I: Julith is an Ankama Animations feature-length animated movie (100 minutes) that was released in theaters on February 3rd, 2016 in France And 2020 in USA From Sony Pictures Classics. Other releases in various countries and languages are also expected, with no additional details at the time of writing. International sales rights have been acquired by Indie Sales. Anthony Roux (Tot) and Jean-Jacques Denis are the film's directors. Synopsis Set in Bonta in the year 400, the movie focuses on Joris around age 10. Now living in Bonta with his adoptive father Kerub Crepin, Joris is at the center of events involving the Ebony Dofus and the Huppermage Julith, who has sworn to destroy the city. Along with his friends and new allies, Joris discovers his link to the Dofus and the Huppermage and attempts to save the city. Main cast ;Joris :Now aged 10, Joris has become friends with the Ouginak Lilotte and lives in Bonta with Kerub, their Shushu house Luis and his pet flea Fleeflee. After discovering his ties to the Jurgen family, he will be at the center of the struggle to stop Julith from laying waste to Bonta once again. ;Kerub Crepin :After a few years of presumed travel following the end of Dofus: Kerub's Bazaar, Kerub has set up shop again in Bonta. As well as raising Joris, he looks after Lilotte, who now lives in the streets. ;Lilotte :Previously living with Indie Delagrandaventure, Kerub's lifelong rival, the Ouginak Lilotte is now a street urchin and spends most of her time with Joris around Kerub's shop. ;Bakara Jurgen :Bakara is a talented Huppermage apprentice, newly graduated, who also takes up the fight against Julith. As the little sister of the hero Jahash Jurgen, she has a personal grudge against her and is expected to live up to her family's reputation. ;Khan Karkass :Star Gobbowl player, the Iop Khan Karkass is Joris's idol and becomes involved in the struggle against Julith mostly through his interest in Joris (for his potential as a Gobbowl player) and Bakara (as a romantic interest) and for finding himself at the wrong place at the wrong time. ;Julith :A Huppermage originally aligned with Brakmar and guardian of the Ebony Dofus, Julith eventually fell in love with the Bontarian Huppermage Jahash Jurgen and started a family with him in the City of Light. However, ten years before the movie, they were betrayed and she turned against Bonta once again. Quickly struck down, she was believed dead and her Dofus was left broken and powerless. She now returns to reclaim the Dofus and settle the score with her rival city. ;Atcham Crepin :Kerub's brother Atcham, a Brakmarian assassin, is first hired by Julith to track down Joris in the Ecaflip dimension. However, the two will make a truce there and develop a relationship as Joris questions him about his hatred for his brother Kerub. Soundtrack The film's score was recorded by the Orchestre National de Lille (Lille National Orchestra). It was composed by Guillaume Houzé and orchestrated by Laurent Juillet, who have both been involved with several of Ankama's projects in the past. It can be purchased separately digitally and in stores. Book adaptation A novel adaptation was released that reproduces the movie's story with some added details and extra scenes. It marks a first for Ankama, whose philosophy is to never tell the same story twice even across different media. Promotional material Trailer Teasers Posters poster return of julith.jpg movie poster.jpg movie poster 2.jpg final poster.jpg References *Official site (French) http://www.dofus-le-film.com *Soundtrack information: Recording behind the scenes video Category:Movies